Snow Land
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | |- ! Appearances: | } |- ! Theme: | } |- ! Price: | } |- ! Hero: | } |- ! Difficulty (on a 1 - 5 scale, with 5 being the hardest): | } |} "Visit the wonderful Snow Land and deal with the rumble valley!" - In-game description of Snow Land Snow Land is a seasonal world that is initially available in the Worlds and mobile version of Rail Rush. It represents the Western holiday of Christmas. Premise Welcome to a winter wonderland where the snow never melts and the holiday spirit never goes away. While this might sound like a joyous place to be, it is not without its perils, which include near-zero temperatures, falling ice, unstable trees and more. Sections There are three sections in this world. *'Ice Cavern:' Any run in Snow Land begins in a cold, icy cave. *'Frosty Forest:' Sometimes, the exit of an ice cavern may lead out into a wide open snowy forest. *'Rumble Valley:' The exit of an ice cavern may also lead into a rocky valley where a deadly avalanche of giant snowballs may await... Hazards A full walkthrough video for this world can be found here. You may wish to turn on annotations, if possible, to see all hazards and sections. Be aware of the following hazards while playing in this world: *'Upper Hazard - Ribbon:' In the ice caverns or frosty forests, there may be a low-hanging red ribbon that is tightly tied between two red-and-white striped poles just above the left or right tracks. It may seem harmless, but this ribbon is actually dangerous on impact and must be avoided with a crouch. *'Lower Hazard - Fallen Christmas Tree:' In the frosty forests, some of the Christmas trees, adorned with ornaments, lights and a star, may fall onto the left or right tracks. Such obstacles can be avoided by jumping over them or by taking the central track if it is available. *'Side Hazard - Giant Candy Cane:' In the ice caverns or frosty forests, there may be a giant candy cane beside the central track, which may fall back over that track, blocking part of it off. To avoid getting knocked off by the candy cane, the player must lean away from it. *'Lane Hazard - Falling Ice:' In the ice caverns, there may be portions of the course where three railroad tracks are available, but one or two of them are blocked off by (a) giant chunk(s) of ice that crash down from the ceiling. This obstacle is best overcome by staying on the central track so that you only have to perform one hop if the central track is cut off. Staying on the side tracks can be dangerous because if your track and the central track get blocked by chunks of ice, you may not have enough time to get to the other side, leading to a high-speed accident. *'Special Hazard - Avalanche:' Sometimes, after exiting an ice cavern, the player may enter a rumble valley, where the joyous Christmas music is suddenly washed out by the loud sound of an avalanche. In this dangerous area, three railroad tracks are present, but giant snowballs will roll down any of them. The only way to avoid getting bowled over by a snowball is to switch tracks. Santa Claus can blast some of the giant snowballs to make it easier for the player to survive this hazard. Category:Worlds Category:Pages under construction Note This world shares the same name as a playable race track in the Game Boy Advance video game Mario Kart: Super Circuit. Category:Worlds Category:Pages under construction